


Nagito/Korekiyo Friendship Ficlets

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles





	Nagito/Korekiyo Friendship Ficlets

Korekiyo picked up his phone on the second ring, smiling as his friend’s smiling face appeared on the screen, surrounded by his puffy white hair. 

“Yes, Nagito?” his greeting was warm and curious, it never did much good, but he always hoped to ward off the boy’s insecurity by emoting positively enough at him when engaged. 

“Hey, sorry for bothering you. I remembered how you like the number one hundred, so you need to come over,” Nagito rushed through his explanation breathily, excited to see his plan to surprise Korekiyo coming to fruition. 

He paused, going over what he’d been told. Nagito often said the wrong part of what he was thinking to communicate the pertinent information, but it was an easy enough leap to get to that he had one hundred of something that he wanted to show him. 

“I’ll be right over. Thank you.” He hung up the call and grabbed his bag, always packed and ready to go, and started toward Nagito’s house at a brisk walk. 

Nagito was hovering by the door, making sure to herd the cats back so that none would dart out when Korekiyo arrived. Most of them were content playing with each other, but a few persistent ones saw fit to repeatedly climb up his pants, their tiny claws attaching to the fabric like Velcro. 

They were close enough that Korekiyo felt comfortable just opening the door when he showed up, intending to call out for Nagito if he didn’t see him, but the sight that greeted him stole his voice for a moment. Kittens, too many to count easily, but doubtless this was the one hundred he’d been talking about. A rainbow of colors, oranges, greys, white, black, white and black, calicos, all coat patterns, striped, spotted, solid colors, and a myriad of eyes, green, yellow, blue, everything in his field of vision was feline. 

“Hey Kiyo,” Nagito smiled, reaching to hand him a light orange, nearly pink one that had been hiding in his jacket pocket, “I got you a hundred cats!” 

Korekiyo accepted the kitten graciously, pulling them lightly to his chest and running his bandaged fingers over their back, “One hundred… cats…” he nodded slowly, allowing that idea to sink in. He could care for one cat, maybe a few cats, between the two of them, they could probably take care of several, but one hundred was absolutely out of the question. It was impossible. They were not a cat shelter, they didn’t have the resources, but he had to appreciate the gesture and effort. 

“I am very happy,” he smiled behind his mask, “to visit them. We’ll see which ones to keep and find homes for the rest later.” 

Nagito nodded, easily changing his plan to go along with what Korekiyo wanted, he hadn’t actually thought beyond collecting them. “Okay, yeah. Do you like them?”

He reached lightly for Nagito’s hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor and sat them both down, happily relaxing into the swarm of mewing, furry bodies that clustered to them, each clamoring for attention. “I love them.”


End file.
